


Loss and Hope

by Winterstar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: Art "Extremis" for the Tiny Cap-IronMan RBB in answer to the prompt Hope.





	Loss and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> More courage on my part - hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update with any stories that may be written for this as the challenge proceeds.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Worries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644599) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)
  * [T Minus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648763) by [adarksweetness (chayaasi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chayaasi/pseuds/adarksweetness)




End file.
